


Games Watchers Play

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PAIRING:  Giles/Spike; Spike/Wes <br/>CONTENT:  bdsm themes <br/>SUMMARY:  Two Watchers each play dangerous games with the same forbidden fruit.  Done for tamingthemuse prompt #373-cultivate<br/>SPOILERS: Through BTVS "Something Blue" and Angel Season 5. <br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Watchers Play

"You do realize you are in for it tonight, _boy_?" Giles said, in the dom voice that he'd worked to cultivate over the years. He didn't have to raise his voice, it was all tone and attitude. 

Spike shivered at it, then pouted. "Not fair. It was a spell, I didn't touch her voluntarily." He was stripped down, as he now usually was in the evenings, to jeans only. No shirt, no duster, no boots. 

Giles walked in a slow circle around him and Spike dropped his eyes. "Doesn't matter. You let someone else touch what is mine. The fact that it was a spell will lessen your punishment, not negate it." He lifted a hand and stroked it down Spike's chest and over his taut belly. 

Spike's skin reacted to the touch, quivering and prickling into gooseflesh. He could feel the excitement build at their little ritual. He and the Watcher had begun these little games not long after he'd moved in. He was more than willing to submit, especially given his current state of helplessness. In fact, eroticizing the helplessness made it easier to bear. And the Watcher was an experienced dom, very capable and more than excited by the chance to taste forbidden fruit. 

Giles unbuttoned the jeans, one button at a time, then watched as Spike shimmied out of them, standing naked before him. Giles motioned with his head towards the stairs, and Spike walked, letting Giles have the pleasure of seeing his ass as they mounted the stairs. It was going to be a long and pleasurable night for them both. 

~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Strip," Spike said. Wesley was already standing at attention behind his desk. Spike locked the door and looked over at Wes, who hadn't moved yet. "Strip, boy." He circled the desk and smacked the riding crop on Wesley's nipple through his thin shirt. Wesley gasped and moaned, and started quickly skimming out of his clothes, tossing them over on the chair that Spike had pulled several feet from the desk. 

Spike moved back around the desk, flicking off a few small items that Wesley had 'missed' in his clearing of the desk prior to Spike's arrival, and counting. "Someone is wanting quite a flogging today, I see. Ten items on the desk, that's ten strokes, and another ten for insolence. Get in position." 

Wesley was already hard and wanting, and he wasted no time. He bent over the desk, stretching his arms out and crossing the wrists, and spread his legs wide. Spike buckled leather cuffs, lined with sheepskin, onto Wesley's wrists, and locked them to a ring on the far side of the desk. Then he moved behind Wesley, squatting down and putting similar cuffs on his ankles and locking each to a ring on opposite sides of the desk. Wesley was spread taut and secure on the desk. Spike smacked his ass lightly with a hand. 

"Mmm, now, my pet, what to use on that pretty ass of yours, huh?" Spike went over to a little cabinet and pulled out a flogger. "This, I think. Elk. Don't want to damage you on a work night." He dragged the tails slowly over Wesley's back, letting him anticipate the feel of it when smacked onto his ass. 

Wesley whimpered and groaned. He wriggled and pulled as much as he was capable in the bonds but it was no good as the flogger came down upon his ass. He was helpless against this, he had been ever since Spike had sniffed him out. Wesley had lusted after an oblivious Angel forever, as so many Watchers were tempted by the vampires they observed. Then Spike had noticed, and cornered him in the office one evening, and now they played these games. They were wrong, so wrong, and dangerous, even with a souled vampire, but every night Wesley had the desk cleared and his shoes off and was waiting, standing, for Spike to come play.


End file.
